


【藕饼】小天神和小雪貂11-12

by YeChen777



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 哪吒之魔童降世 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeChen777/pseuds/YeChen777
Relationships: 藕饼
Kudos: 18





	【藕饼】小天神和小雪貂11-12

11

后来敖丙的意识都十分模糊，直到被放进一捧温暖的水中时，他才惊醒了过来。  
即使敖丙前世是一条夭折的幼龙，却也掩盖不住他现在只是只雪貂的事实，他很怕水，极其怕，尤其害怕又深又踩不到底的水中，让他非常没有安全感。  
在他惊醒的瞬间，人却已经被哪吒按到了岸边，比那水还要灼热的躯体压了上来，彻底笼罩了敖丙，莲花香在氤氲的水汽中弥散开。哪吒将他搂在自己怀里，手覆上他的后心，送了一丝神力进去，又低头亲住了他，将一口灵力渡了过去。  
谁知敖丙在凡间煎熬了一年之久，早已是一缕残烛，那一丝宛如绣花针一般细长的神力，居然也让他几乎有些受不了，好在又多了那一口灵力，才能让他缓和上几分。  
结果却还是忍不住在亲吻间咳了几声，都被压在了喉间，口腔中的腥甜在两人的唇齿之间弥漫开。当身处漫长发情期的敖丙遇到自己打心尖上喜欢的小天神，情潮便一发不可收拾，一开始他还能够自控，可在哪吒真的亲上他时，尾巴率先出卖了他，紧紧缠上了对方的腰，接着是腰失控地往下滑，被对方一把捞住，然后是手，情不自禁小心翼翼搂住了他的脖颈。  
最后甚至主动把舌尖送进哪吒的口中。  
两人分开的时候，牵连出了一丝细长暧昧的银丝。  
敖丙还在沉浸在第一次亲吻中的酥麻感里，下一刻却觉得一阵头晕目眩，紧接着就是喉咙一甜，他忙捂住嘴，整个身子都往旁边一偏，鲜血又从喉咙里泛滥了上来。  
失血过多的敖丙感觉视线又模糊了不少，他刚想要对哪吒道歉，眼前的小天神却沉默地将他扶了起来，用衣袖沾了水一点一点替他擦脸上的血迹。  
敖丙化形后的脸和他是雪貂时一样很好看，在哪吒心目中他仿佛理所当然长得这般瑰丽，但他却不愿意看到他的脸上出现苍白憔悴的模样。  
雪青色的长发沾上了不少水，敖丙鬓边的长发紧紧黏在脸上，哪吒都将它们一一拨开，近距离注视着敖丙的双眼。  
敖丙微微颤了颤，蝶翼般的睫毛好似仿佛真的有蝴蝶落在他的眼睑上，一时间他看到哪吒眼中的自己，面露茫然和畏缩，哪吒的目光专注又深情。他飞速偏过头去，喉咙滑动了一下，又不太敢看了。  
结果哪吒只是当他害羞，轻轻摸了摸他的后脑勺，惹来怀中的小雪貂一阵瑟缩：“你是怕吗？”  
敖丙愣了愣，忙摇头。  
“那为什么不说话？”  
“我……”敖丙愣愣地开了口，却发现自己声音沙哑的不像话，忙抿住了双唇，不肯继续说了。  
“那……”哪吒垂了眼，伸手挑开了敖丙的衣襟，灼热的手心抚上他的心口，敖丙像是被烫到一般又是一颤，随后他听到自己耳畔传来了哪吒特意压低了的声音：“……可以吗？”

12

敖丙身上那件粗布衣衫被堆到了腰际，背被抵在岸边，他紧紧抱着哪吒的脖颈压着声音啜泣，细白的长腿因为难耐的快感而紧紧缠在对方腰际，浸在温泉中的花穴一开一合，脚趾蜷曲了起来。哪吒埋首在他的胸前时而亲吻时而啃咬，每次牙关稍重一份，敖丙就会发出哭泣似的喘息，发情期对亲密接触的渴慕燃烧过了他的全身。  
他情不自禁仰起了头，露出细长的脖颈，微微张着嘴想要纾解一下这样让他觉得有些难堪的快感，却又被搂了回来唇齿缠绵。  
因为长时间身处发情期而没有进行交媾，敖丙的失血越来越严重，若不是哪吒及时赶到，他很可能会在接下来几天内失血而死。但现在他的状态又极其脆弱，勉强靠着哪吒的神力和灵力吊着一口气，偏偏还不能伤到他。  
哪吒不敢随便强来，简直就是捧手里怕掉了，含嘴里怕化了。  
他摸索着将手指按进水下的双臀之间时，敖丙明显因为紧张而绷紧了，可是他的身体却违背了自己的意识，轻而易举地含进了那两根手指，甚至吃了两个指节下去。他难受地呜咽了一声，却又接受了身体被这般对待，理智在他的脑中摇摇欲坠，一边是本能，一边是羞耻。  
“放松点。”哪吒拍了拍敖丙的臀，感受到那泥泞不堪的花穴又收紧了几分，知道他抛不掉羞耻，而他现在全身也因为情欲和温泉的浸泡全身都泛着粉，想欺负又欺负不得，只好和尚念经似的告诉自己来日方长。  
眼泪就在敖丙的眼眶里打转，一方面血脉中的本能克制了他部分的难堪，另一方面他终于用迟钝了不知道多久的大脑想了想：只要是哪吒就没关系，怎么样都没关系。  
于是他伸手拥住了哪吒，好似总算是放开了。  
不过当哪吒真的埋进他的身体里时，敖丙又被那实实在在灼热又硬挺的性器给烫到了，即便发情期让他的身体极度适合交媾，但头次体会情事，还是让他头皮发麻又不住地绞紧自己的花穴。  
敖丙紧张极了，尾巴和腿都紧紧缠在哪吒的身上，脑袋上的两只耳朵贴在雪青色的发丝上，完全不知道是舒服还是难受，哪吒只是搂着他，将他按在岸边，不停地亲他，亲得他半句话都说不出，只是吚吚呜呜发出一些甜腻的哼声。  
等到哪吒感觉敖丙似乎是适应了一下时，这才颠着他往里弄了起来，可敖丙实在缠他缠得太紧，动作反而大不了，他觉得这样憋着很难受，偏偏力道稍微重一些，这怀里的小雪貂就扑簌簌掉眼泪，喊着轻点慢点，敢情干脆一下都别动算了。  
于是哪吒又只研磨花穴中那敏感的一点，只蹭得敖丙哭吟连连，又是嫌他太折磨貂了，要快一些。  
总之，哪吒对着敖丙清心寡欲了几百年，如今头一次开了荤，还不敢欺负他太久。敖丙因为羞耻心和紧张被肏射了一次就迷迷糊糊睡过去了，哪吒再探他的内府时，发现方才的那些症状都开始如潮退般飞速退去。


End file.
